Agent Cinderfella
by Agent Alexandra Paris
Summary: This story is a result of a fairy tale fan fic challenge putting Smith in one of my favorite childhood stories. Completed fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a mega city far away, there was a handsome agent program by the name of Smith. He was nothing like the Smith in the days of Neo. This Smith was kind as well as handsome and everyone at headquarters loved him, except for his fellow agents Jackson, Thompson and Johnson. Now Jackson, Thompson and Johnson were just as handsome as he was, but their vain and selfish attitudes made them quite ugly and they were not as well liked. They spent countless hours primping and looking the mirror, and giving poor Smith all the grunt work at the agency. He scrubbed the floors, cooked their meals, pressed their suits without complaining and even cleaned the fireplace earning him the title of Agent Cinderfella.

One day, Smith was going about his duties when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it at there stood a slender bald black man in dark sunglasses holding a scroll. The man started to speak.

"I am Morpheous, a royal messenger from Zion." He said as he bowed to Smith.

The other agents looked in his direction and walked to the door. They were curious as to what news the messenger had for them.

"May we ask what this is about sir?" Jackson asked him with one raised eyebrow behind his dark shades.

"There is a royal ball for Princess Kestra of Zion at Club Hel tomorrow night and every man, human and program alike is invited." Morpheous said as he handed Jackson the scroll.

"Well if it's Princess Kestra, count us in!" Thompson said enthusiastically.

"Yeah she's a royal fox." Johnson said as he was gushing like a horny schoolboy.

"The ball starts promptly at 7 p.m. We will see you gentlemen tomorrow night at Club Hel." Morpheous told the agents.

Morpheous made his exit and Smith closed the door. The other agents were reading the invite.

"Hmmm ... this says it's a black tie affair." Jackson said.

Johnson piped up.

"I have no clue as to what I'm going to wear." He said.

"I'd love to go to the ball tomorrow night." Smith said.

The other agents just looked at him and snickered.

"And my dear Smith, what will you possibly wear?" Thompson asked sarcastically.

And then the three of them burst into laughter.

"Tell you what Smith. There's a whole bunch of chores you have do around the building first. If you get done in time, maybe we will think about letting you go with us to the ball at Club Hel." Jackson told him.

Thompson whispered to Johnson "Besides what would the princess want with Agent Cinderfella anyway?"

The three men left the room laughing hysterically leaving Smith alone and sad.

"This sucks." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Zion, The king and queen were making preparations for their daughter's royal ball at Club Hel the next evening. Princess Kestra, a young red-haired girl in her mid twenties entered the room greeting her parents.

"Hello mom. Hello dad." She said.

"Hello Kestra." Queen Switch said as she greeted her daughter with a hug.

Kestra knew something was up. Her father, King Cypher spoke.

"As you know dear Kestra, you're approaching twenty-five tomorrow." The king informed his daughter.

"Yeah so?"

"Well Kestra," her mother said "as you know you will be queen of Zion one day."

"Yes I understand that." She nodded.

"Well, your mother and I decided that it's time for you to choose a suitor." Her father said.

"And we can't rule Zion forever." Her mother chimed in.

Kestra rolled her eyes. In the past, her parents had tried time and again to match her with every man in the kingdom and this time would be no different, especially since tomorrow was her birthday.

"So you have to get married sweety. Sorry, but that's tradition." Her father said.

"Well tradition sucks!" Kestra pouted.

Her parents looked at their daughter and then at each other. Kestra thought back to all those times her parents tried to 'hook her up' and how many of those arranged courtships ended in disaster. Her parents meant well and she knew that but she felt she was adult enough to make her own decisions. And that also meant finding her future king.

"Besides you might meet a very nice boy at the ball." Her mother said.

"Yeah like those very nice Wachoski boys. I really liked them." Said the king as he reminisced.

Kestra thought back to her last date with them, sitting in a Hooters in the matrix watching them yell at a big screen TV watching the super bowl and ogling the waitresses like prepubescent boys.

"Yeah dad, if your idea of a romantic evening is being a sea of silicon boobs, beer and testosterone." Kestra said.

"Well she does have a point there dear." Queen Switch told her husband.

"Tell you guys what, I will go to this birthday bash on one condition." Kestra told them.

"And what is that sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"That you don't try to hook me up ... with anyone." Was her ultimatum.

"Not even a little bit?" Her mother asked.

"Nope. I want to have fun and I want to enjoy myself. I mean it is my birthday after all."

"Alright."

"Oh and another thing," Kestra said "if I meet someone, it will be on my own terms. Not yours."

"Alright dear." Her father said.

"Then we have a deal?" She asked her parents.

"Yes Kestra, you're still our baby and we can't help but be the way we are." Queen Switch said.

"But you are right, we have to let you grow up sometime." King Cypher finished.

The princess hugged her parents.

"Thanks mom and dad. I love you."

"We love you too." Her father said.

"Well we have a ball to prepare for." Her mother said. "I was thinking we could get an orchestra to play at Club Hel."

"No offense mom, but this is a party and an orchestra would put the people to sleep." Kestra said.

"Well what do you suggest?" Her father asked.

"A dj actually, in fact two of them. There is a set of twins in the mega city who can spin some kickass tunes." Kestra told him.

"Well sweety, it's your party and your special night." Her mother said with a smile.

"And whatever our little girl wants, she will get." Her father said happily.

"And now what to wear to this royal shindig?" Kestra thought out loud to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of the royal ball at Club Hel was here and Jackson, Thompson and Johnson were running poor Smith ragged with all types of errands.

"Smith! Press my suit!"

"Smith! Shine my tie clip!"

"Smith! Clean my sunglasses!"

As Smith was going about his duties, the other agents primped in front of the mirror in their Armani tuxedos. Johnson turned to Thompson.

"Do these pants make my ass look fat?" Johnson asked his fellow agent.

"Do you really want my honest opinion?" Thompson said as he raised an eyebrow from behind his dark shades.

"So what are you saying? Are you implying that I have a fat ass?" Johnson asked as he drew out his gun and pointed at Thompson's temple.

Jackson entered the room.

"Gentlemen! We have a royal ball to attend tonight. Now I suggest you two put your little petty differences aside. Besides it is rumored that Princess Kestra is looking for a husband and it would not do any good if the both of you got into a gunfight. It would be best if we made a good first impression on the royal family." Jackson told them.

"Yes Jackson." They both said.

And then he left the room. Johnson put his gun back in his holster and turned to Thompson.

"Bitch." He said under his breath to Thompson.

"Takes on to know one." Johnson responded.

Jackson popped his head back into the room.

"Knock it off you two!"

The two agents fell silent and continued with their preparations for the ball. Smith continued his chores around the building. But today, he did them at light speed in hopes of getting to go to the royal ball with his fellow agents. It was close to that time where the limo would pick them up and Smith was nowhere near ready. By the time they were ready to go, Jackson had one more thing for him to do.

"Tough luck Smith." Jackson said.

Smith looked a little sad. Jackson handed him a tall stack of what looked to be 1000 files.

"I forgot to tell you that these files all have to be in alphabetical order and they have be done by tomorrow morning." Jackson told him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'll get right on it." Smith responded sadly as he took the large stack of files from Jackson.

"Yeah it's too bad you can't go to the ball with us Smith." Thompson said sarcastically.

"Maybe next time when the Princess has another ball." Johnson said.

"That is ... if there is a next time." Jackson sneered.

The three men walked out laughing leaving Smith alone to sort files. Jackson poked his head back in and said one last thing to Smith before they left.

"We'll be sure to tell the Princess hello for you." Jackson said mockingly.

He set the files on his desk. Their laughter faded into the street as Smith walked to the window and watched them get into their stretch limo. He let out a loud sigh.

"I wish that was me instead of them right now." He said out loud to himself.

"Why do you put up with those assholes?" Asked a male voice behind him.

Smith quickly turned around to see a young man with short jet black hair, sunglasses and a long black jacket that went to his ankles.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" He demanded.

"Let's just say I'm someone who is here to help you get to the ball tonight."

"Yeah right. How am I supposed to get to the ball when I have all these files to do?" Smith asked the strange young man.

"It's already taken care of." The young man told him.

He turned around and just like the young man said the files on his desk were already done and in alphabetical order. He looked at the pile in disbelief.

"This would have taken me all night."

"Exactly."

"But how?" Smith asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Never mind how." Said the young man.

"Huh?" Smith was now confused.

"You heard what I said, the important thing right now is getting your ass to that ball."

"You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"You can kind of say that I'm kind of like your fairy god father, but much younger and way better looking. You can call me Neo."

"Neo?"

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth wide open dude! You have a hot date with a princess! Now move your ass!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the imperial flagship Trinity was heading to the machine city for the royal party. Her royal aid Sir Tank was behind the control panel.

"We will be approaching the machine city shortly your majesty." Sir Tank told her.

"Thank you Sir Tank. When will we be jacking in?" She asked him.

"Very shortly my lady."

"Good."

A few moments later they were greeted by sentinels who gave them an escort to broadcast level. Sir Apoc was getting a transmission. It was from Machina the Queen of 01.

"Princess, we have an incoming transmission. It is Queen Machina of 01."

"Patch her in." She told him.

"Greetings future queen of the human city and might we also wish you a very happy birthday."

"Thank you Queen Machina, it's always good to hear your voice."

"And it is always a pleasure having you in our fair kingdom dear princess." Machina told her.

"I hope that you will be at my birthday ball tonight."

"Oh my dear Kestra I would not miss this for the world."

"Glad to hear that Machina."

Sir Tank spoke up.

"We are reaching the landing bay of 01 princess."

"Thank you Tank."

The ship reached the landing bay, it landed with a slight thud. The doors opened and the priness and here entourage made their way through the streets of 01. They were greeted by a cheering crowd of sentinels both young and old. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a cute and very small sentinel with a drawing of the princess in it's hand. She walked over the child-like machine and gave it a smile.

"Hello there little guy. What's your name?" She asked as she greeted the machine child.

"I'm Tommy." The little machine answered.

"It's nice meet you Tommy." The princess said.

"I made this for you Princess." He said showing her the drawing.

"I love it, thank you Tommy."

And then she hugged the tiny sentinel and gave him a kiss on top of his little metal head making his little lights flicker. She set him bak down and he ran back to his parents looking like the happiest little machine in 01. For Kestra, it seemed so hard to believe that humans and machines were once enemies especially now that their two kingdoms were able will help each other. A long time ago they both realized that without each other they would not exist and they had to work together to survive. Ever since the days of Neo, both human and machine have lived peacefully side by side working together. She continued greeting the people of 01 until it was time to get ready for her birthday ball at Club Hel.

Finally it came time to meet with Queen Machina as she made her way to the center of the city. When she and her entourage reached it there was a horde. Most humans would have been frightened of the sight, but Kestra had known this horde ever since she was a child.

"Ah my dear Kestra, it has been a long time!"

"Yes it has Queen Machina."

The horde looked happy to see her and clapped it's hands as it giggled.

"Oh my dear you have grown into such a beautiful young woman! I remember when you were just a baby!"

Kestra smiled at the horde.

"It is good to see you again too Machina. Will you be coming to my birthday party tonight at Club Hel?"

"Darling I would not miss it for the world. Will your parents be joining you this evening?"

"Well they will be coming in a little later."

"Ah I see. If you see them before I do, tell them hello for me."

"I will do that, I will see you shortly and it's always a pleasure to see you Machina."

"I will see you at the ball shortly."

Kestra smiled and waved at the horde as she made her way out. The horde smiled and waved back until Kestra was out of sight.

"What a lovely human girl." She said out loud to herself.

It was time to get ready for the ball and she headed back to her ship to be jacked in. Her parents were waiting for her as they were all being prepared to jack in. They went to their seats and plugs were put into the back of each of their necks. Finally the three of them were in a place that was between the real world and the matrix. The king and queen were already in their royal garb and Kestra didn't seem to like what she was wearing. It was a light blue dress with a full ball skirt, puffy sleeves and big bow on her butt. Not to mention her hair was done in a god-awful bee hive hair do. She turned to look in the mirror and screamed at the sight of herself in this horrible ensemble. Over the cell phone she could hear Sir Tank and the others snickering.

"TANK! I am so gonna kill you!" She yelled.

"Oh I think you look lovely dear." Her mother told her.

"It looks lovely if I'm five and doing a ballet recital! Tank change this god-awful outfit to something else NOW! This ain't a Disney theme party I'm going to! And while you're at it, fix this damned hair too."

Out of nowhere a long line of gowns shot past the princess and stopped. She looked through and pick a long red PVC gown that laced in the back with high cut collar a full skirt and a low bust line.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about." She said to herself.

"Don't you think that's a little suggestive sweety?" The king asked.

Kestra rolled her eyes.

"Dad , I'm twenty-five! I'm not ten anymore. Tank put me in this."

In a flash Kestra's outfit was transformed into the the outfit she was hold and it fit her well in all the right places.

"Ah much better, now what to do with this hair. Tank, how about giving me some curls instead."

Her hair had automatically changed to a simple turn of the century hairstyle, her head surrounded by long elegant curls and on top of her head was a modest crown with points. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was just right. She then looked down at her feet. And decided that she wanted to wear black patent boots up to her knees. Tank complied with her request and boots were on her feet instead of pumps. But something was missing and then she realized what it was.

"Tank, shorten the front of this dress by 18 inches."

Tank complied and the dress was exactly to Kestra's specifications, and it was now perfect. It showed off her boots quite well. Kestra looked at her parents.

"Now I'm ready for the ball."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the agency, Smith and Neo stood facing each other. Smith still looked confused by this strange man standing before him.

"Now I know this looks too good to be true." Neo told him. "But I am here to help you get to the ball."

Neo walked around Smith and inspected him looking at his dusty and wrinkled Armani suit.

"And by the way Smith, there is no way in hell you're going dressed like that." Neo told him.

"Well I really have nothing to wear." Smith told him.

Neo twitched his nose and before the agent could speak he was dressed in the finest Versace tuxedo complete with tails.

"Now you do." Neo told him.

Smith turned around and saw the tux he was wearing. His was bow tie was black with a matching vest.

"Hmmm ... I think the tie has got to go." Neo said.

Neo twitched his nose one more time and replaced the tie with a single black button. His collar matched the collar that Neo had on his jacket, only his was in white.

"Much better." Neo said. "Now for some bodyguards."

Out of the corner of his eye, Neo spied two small grey mice, he summoned them to his feet and with another twitch of his nose, the two mice grew and morphed into grown men wearing identical dark suits and shades. Both wore earpieces.

"Now for you ride." Neo said

With another nose twitch, the four of them popped up in the garage. Neo spied and old broken down moped. He did his nose thing and it was transformed into a black stretch limo. The mice who were now men got in front and as if by itself the back door opened.

Neo spoke again. "Oh Smith, I almost forgot something. Can you touch your right ear a second?"

Smith did as he was told, he realized he didn't have an earpiece.

"Ah that was what was missing." Neo said.

With a snap, an earpiece was magically attached to him.

"And let's loose those shades." Neo told him with a snap of his fingers.

"Much better, now the princess can see those pretty eyes of yours." Neo said.

Smith stood before him all made over and not really looking like and agent but looking more like a future prince. Smith stepped inside the limo, but before he got all the way inside. Neo called out to him.

"Oh Smith one more thing!" Neo called out.

"Uh what's that?" Smith asked him.

"You have to be back here before the clock strikes twelve or you can kiss your new make-over bye-bye! Have a good time!"

Smith got into the limo and the door shut behind him. Neo disappeared in flash of neon green light as the limo pulled out the garage and drove off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kestra and her parents arrived at Club Hel and were greeted by Lord Mero and Lady Persephone. The french man bowed as he took Kestra's hand and kissed it in a very gentlemanly manner.

"Ah Princess Kestra, it is a pleasure to have you here at Club Hel this evening." Lord Mero said.

"Thank you for having us Lord Mero." Kestra said.

"The pleasure is all ours, Princess." Lady Persephone chimed in happily.

The royal family made their way into the club, inside The Twins were spinning tunes and everyone was dancing and having a great time. As they entered, a silence fell over the room as One made the announcement.

"Please welcome the royal family of Zion!" He announced over the sound system.

The crowd looked their way and bowed as they made their way to the stage, where Queen Machina was sitting at her throne. In the matrix she was tall, dark skinned and beautiful and was a dead ringer for super model Tyra Banks. Machina was dressed in the finest red silk gown and her copper red hair was swept up into an updo. She was dripping in jewels and wore a very tall crown. She rose out of her seat and greeted the three of them.

"Welcome to 01 and a very happy birthday to you Kestra." Machina said with a smile.

"Thank you." She answered.

Machina turned to the crowd and spoke.

"In honor of Princess Kestra's birthday I decree that we paaaarrrtyyyy!"

She raised her hands and the crowd cheered, the twins proceeded to spin the tunes as a mass of bodies took to the dance floor. Kestra and Machina went to the bar to order drinks and out of the corner of their eye, they spied the Smith and his body guards walking through the door. All the women in the room, including Kestra and Machina looked in his direction.

"Wow!" Was all Kestra could say.

Jackson, Johnson and Thompson also looked in his direction. They wondered where they had seen him before.

"Who is he?" Kestra asked Machina.

"Girl, I have no idea who he is, but he sure is fine!" Machina said.

"That he is." Kestra said as she looked Smith up and down from a distance.

"Who the hell does Mr. Man think he is?" Thompson asked Johnson as he eyed Smith with envy.

"Yeah, who is he anyway?" Johnson asked.

"I don't know he seems very ... very ... familiar." Jackson said with a suspicious tone in his voice.

Finally Twin Two made the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is the part where in honor of Princess Kestra's birthday, we like to do something called Princess choice, so that means every single man in the room must line up in a row."

All the single men in the room formed a line including Jackson, Johnson, and Thompson. Kestra looked as the men formed a line and noticed that Smith was at the very end. She walked up to the line and as she passed, each man smiled at her in hopes of being the one to be picked to dance the first dance with her. Some were short, some were tall, others were brunette, blonde and even redheaded. Some of the men were either too fat or way too skinny for her taste. Finally she reached the agents. Thompson, Johnson and Jackson lowered their sunglasses. She thought for a second and just kept moving, passing them by. It seemed like an eternity until she got to Smith who was at the very end of the line. Once she stepped in front of him, she looked into his deep blue eyes and gave him a smile.

"May I have this dance?" She asked him.

"I would be honored your majesty." Smith answered as he bowed to her.

He took her hand as Thr Cherry Poppin' Daddies came over the speakers. They moved their feet in time to the music as the drum solo started.

_Who's that whisperin' in the trees?  
It's two sailors and they're on leave  
Pipes and chains and swingin' hands  
Who's your daddy? Yes I am!_

Smith spun Kesta around and lifted her up into the air as she laughed.

_Zoot suit riot _

throw back a bottle of beer  
Zoot suit riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair

By this time they were side by side and then they faced each other as they shimmied back and forth.

_Fat cat came to play  
Now he can't run fast enough  
You'd best stay away  
When the pushers come to shove_

_Zoot suit riot _

throw back a bottle of beer  
Zoot suit riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair

Zoot suit riot

throw back a bottle of beer  
Zoot suit riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair  
Blow Daddy!

And then the big finish came where Smith dipped her. The audience applauded but they seemed frozen in time as they looked into each other's eyes. Agents Jackson, Johnson and Thompson just glared at Smith as he continued to dance with the princess as they laughed and had a great time.

"It's getting hot in here." Kestra said. "How about if we step outside for some fresh air." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Smith said.

They made their way to the balcony and walked past the agents who were now eyeing him enviously. Meanwhile Smith's body guards were at the hors d'oeuvres table where they spied cheese, just because they were now men didn't mean they still had the usual mouse cravings. Kestra and Smith reached the balcony and looked out into the night. When he was with her, Smith felt like the luckiest program in the world to be in her presence. He had hoped that midnight would never come. But at that moment all that mattered was them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I'm glad you are liking my fan fic so far. As you know in this point in the fairy tale, Smith has now met the princess. I had been racking my brain as to what romantic song I could usebefore the clock struck twelve. So I chose Brandy's version of Everything I Do. Just to let you all know I am not making one thin dime off of thisfic and the original story of Cinderella belongs to the Brothers Grimm and that The Matrix belongs to The Wachoski Brothers. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

Smith and the princess stood out on the balcony and looked at the stars. Only Smith was looking more at Kestra than he was at the night sky. Meanwhile agents Jackson, Johnson and Thompson were pouting because the princess didn't even utter a simple hello to them ... poor babies ... NOT! But anyway back to the story. Smith and Kestra were on the balcony and they sat and chatted for quite a long time.

"So what brings you to our city princess?" Smith asked her.

"Well it's my birthday tonight." She told him.

"Oh if I had known I would have brought a present."

Kestra just looked into his deep blue eyes and gave him a smile.

"I think your being here and sitting with me is enough." She told him.

"So what's it like?" He asked.

"What is what like?" She answered.

"What is it like to be the future queen of Zion? I mean your life must be so ... exciting."

"It's more like a zoo on some days and on other days ... well ... it's more like a prison." She said sadly.

"Why would you say that?"

"Ever since the day I was born, my whole life has been mapped out. Who I hang out with, what I eat, how I dress, you know typical royal family bullshit."

"Oh?" Smith asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, it is this royal purpose that has controlled me since they day I was concieved." She answered sadly.

"I think I understand what you mean. It's purpose that controls us and binds us." He said as he took her hand in his.

"Exactly." She said.

And then she turned to face him and planted a quick soft kiss on his lips. Smith had a look of surprise on his face after that very human gesture.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For understanding where I'm coming from. I'm usually not that forward, but I felt that I needed to kiss you. I hope that you didn't mind. If I offended you, I apologize." She said.

"No princess, you didn't offend me at all." He reassured her.

In fact he wanted to kiss her to kiss him again. She smiled at him and moved her lips to his. But instead of a short soft kiss it was a long one that seemed to last forever. Agents Jackson, Johnson and Thompson looked over towards the balcony as Smith and Kestra were kissing and holding hands. They were obviously pissed off at this mystery man who captured the princess's fancy that evening, now they would never get a chance! Not too far from them was Queen Machina and Queen Switch who also looked towards Smith's and Kestra's direction.

"Who is that young man?" Switch asked Machina.

"I don't know, but Kestra sure took a liking to him the second he walked in the door." Machina said.

"Well he sure is cute ... really cute!" Switch said with a nod as she took a sip of her drink.

Smith and Kestra still sat on the balcony and then a song came over the sound system. It was slow and romantic with a sensual R&B sound. She looked into Smith's eyes as she spoke.

"May I have this dance?"

"I would love to." He answered.

They went back to the dance floor and held each other close.

_Look in to my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find, then you'll search no more _

Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true everything I do I do it for you

She looked into his eyes as they continued to dance. The world around them seemed to disappear as they continued to move together to the music.

_Look in to your heart, you will find  
There is nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you_

And then they kissed again. But at that moment the bell tolled. Smith looked panicked.

_There is no love, like your love  
And no other could give me more love  
There's nowhere, unless your there  
All the time, all the way_

"What's wrong?" Kestra asked.

"I have to go! I'm sorry!" Smith said.

The bell continued to toll as he ran out of the club. He ran past his bodyguards who immediately morphed back into mice as they scampered out of sight. Kestra did her best to keep up with him.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" She called out.

Smith continued to run, as he ran his tux turned back into the same wrinkled ash covered suit he had been wearing before. Kestra was out of breath as she ran out the club after him. She kneeled and looked down at the ground as she caught her breath and then she saw it. She bent down to pick it up, it was an earpiece, the same one he had been wearing. She stood there holding it in her hand.

_You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there is nothing I want more  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you _

Smith reached the safety of the building and got back before the other agents did. They didn't suspect a thing. They came home from the ball and all he heard were their rantings about the mystery man who captured the princess' attention. Smith could help but smile. Even if he never saw her again, he would have the memory of their short time together and he would treasure it always. Meanwhile Kestra would wonder who this man was and she would set out to find him again.

_You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do for you_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The very next day at the agency, Smith overheard Jackson, Johnson and Thompson talking about the mystery man who had made quite an impression on the future queen of Zion the night before.

"I don't know about you guys, but did you notice he was wearing an earpiece just like ours?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah, I thought that was a little odd too. He could be a rogue agent." Thompson said as he raised one eyebrow through his dark shades.

"Or he could have been a virus sent by The Architect to 'bewitch' the princess. And we all know how that old fart likes to stir up shit every once in awhile." Jackson said.

"And did you notice how the other chicks at the ball were looking at him too?" Johnson asked with a very annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yeah! It's like we didn't even exist." Thompson said just as annoyed.

"Well guys from what I understand, no one and I mean, no one knows who he is or where he went after he ran off last night." Jackson said.

A few moments later, Jackson turned on the TV and there was Queen Machina and Princess Kestra holding a press conference. Cameras flashed all around them as Queen Machina handed Kestra the earpiece that Smith left behind. The three agents including Smith gathered to watch the conference.

"Princess, do you believe you will find him?" Asked a random reporter from the crowd.

She held the earpiece up for all the cameras and the crowd to see. There was a close-up on TV and when Smith saw it, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

'So that's where it went!' Was his thought.

The other three agents turned to look at him.

"What' the matter Smith? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Thompson said.

"Uhm, no just feeling a little uh ... tired ... you know, long night and all." Was his excuse.

They all turned back to the screen when Kestra started to speak into the microphones.

"First off I want to thank the people of the machine city for showing me some wonderful hospitality during my birthday party last night."

She paused and looked into the camera and almost looking at Smith through the TV.

"But as some of you know I met someone unexpected last night and even though I don't know his name, but I feel that in the short amount of time we spent together, I believe I might have found my soul mate. In a rush he left this behind."

The camera got a close up of the earpiece and then it cut back to her. She spoke again.

"Every man in the mega city will be have to try this on until I find it's owner. And when I find the owner, he is the man I will marry." The princess announced.

A hush fell over the crowd as well as Smith and the other agents in the office as they watched the broadcast.

"Dude! Did you hear that?" Johnson nudged Thompson.

"Yeah! One of us might bag a princess!" Thompson answered high-fiving Johnson.

They continued to watch as the conference came to a close and Kestra thanked the crowd for coming. A an african-american female with what looked several braided buns in her hair for Zion Action News came on camera with a microphone.

"You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen! Princess Kestra is off to find the owner of that earpiece! More news as this story develops and I am Niobe for Zion Action News! Back to you Trinity and Seraph!"

The scene flashed by to a TV studio where a woman with short black hair and covered in PVC from head to toe sat at her desk. Next to her was an asian man who made further commentary.

"So you were at the ball last night? Did you see this mystery man Trinity?"

"Yeah actually I did. He was really cute though. But enough of that for now. We have Ghost with the weather."

The scene switched to Ghost the weatherman and his five-day forecast. By this time Jackson took the remote and turned the TV off.

"Well looks like every guy who was there last night will get to try that thing on. So that means the princess should be here anytime now." Jackson said with a smile.

"I thought she said every man in mega city?" Smith said.

Jackson rolled his eyes and looked in Smith's direction.

"I believe she was referring to every man who was there last night and since you weren't there last night, you don't qualify to try it on."

Little did Jackson know ...

"Besides, don't you have some work to do?"

"Oh yes. I'll get right on it." Smith answered him.

But as he walked down the hall and was out of sight of the three agents, a ghost of a smile creeped across his face and he started whistling Zoot Suit Riot as he doing somewhat a little dance down the hall. It would not be long before he would see Kestra again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: I thought I would add a cameo from Agents J and K from Men in Black._

Chapter 9

Kestra and Machina along with Machina's two royal body guards Agents J and K, scoured the mega city for the mystery man. Every man both human and program that Kestra had attached the earpiece to had electrocuted them severely. But yet men lined up one after another just to see if it fit, risking electrocution. The princess was at the end of her rope and feeling quite frustrated. So Agent J suggested they take a break during the search at a local Starbucks.

The group walked up to the counter.

"I will take a venti caramel frappachino please." Kestra told the barista behind the counter.

And then she turned to Machina and her group.

"What'll you guys have?"

"Tall decaf with cream." Machina said.

"Grande latte." Agent K answered.

"Venti mocha, low fat, double shot, double whipped, shaken not stirred." Answered Agent J in a tone that mimicked an auctioneer.

The three looked at him with one raised eyebrow on each of their faces.

"Oh I mean a just a Venti mocha." Agent J said.

The barista took their order and few moments later they took their seats at a table looking out the window. Kestra looked depressed.

"Oh now come on girl! No need to be like that. I mean we still have about a third of the city to go." Machina told her.

"Well what if the rumors were right? What if he was sent by The Architect to 'bewitch' me?"

Agent J sat back in his seat taking a sip of his mocha.

"Nah princess, The Architect is not smart enough to make something better looking than him." He shrugged. "I mean hey man, just look at me?"

Agent K looked in J's direction.

"What about you?" Agent K asked.

"I'm just sayin' I make this look good is all."

The three burst out laughing at Agent J's comment. And then out of the corner from behind his dark shades he spied Niobe in front of her camera man.

'Damn! That woman is fine!' He thought to himself.

"Earth to J!" It was K.

J was still off in dreamland.

"J!"

J was snapped back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry man, did you say something?"

"We have a future prince to find." K told him.

"Oh ... oh yeah!" J answered.

The three of them exited the Starbucks and continued to search for Kestra's mystery man and just like before, every man who tried the earpiece on got electrocuted. They went to the Train Man.

Kestra nudged Machina.

"Uhm, are you sure he was there? I mean he seems a little old." Kestra said.

"And skanky." Agent J added.

"Maybe you're right." Machina nodded in agreement.

"Oh please princess!" The Train Man begged. "Let me try it on!"

Kestra had to think for a moment, but finally she let him try the darned thing on. She cautiously walked up to him and stuck it in his ear. At first nothing, and then after a few seconds an electric shock went through his whole body making his hair stand up on end. He spasmed and twitched and finally fell to the ground. He asked for it.

"Holy crap!" Kestra said as she covered her mouth.

"Is he?" Asked Agent K.

Agent J bent down to inspect the Train Man who was now motionless on the floor. All of sudden he popped up making Agent J and the others jump.

"I'm okay!" The Train Man said raising his arms.

He looked at Kestra with a sad look in his eyes.

"I guess I'm not the lucky guy huh?"

Kestra shook her head.

"No I guess not." She said sadly.

He handed her back the earpiece.

"Well it was worth a shot. I hope you find him." He said with a gentle smile.

Kestra smiled back.

"I hope so too. Thank good sir." And then she kissed the Train Man on the cheek as she bid him good-bye and they exited the station.

He stood there alone few a moments just holding his cheek and smiling.

'Whoever this mystery man is, he's going to one lucky fella when she finds him.' He thought.

The party had combed every single inch of mega city except for one place which was the last stop in their quest to find the mystery man. And that would be where Agents Jackson, Johnson, and Thompson would be and it would be their turn. Once they reached the building Queen Machina had announced her presence. Jackson answered the door.

"Oh your majesty!" Jackson said as he bowed to her. "We were not expecting you!"

"I believe you already know Princess Kestra of Zion?" Machina asked him.

Jackson looked at her and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out through his dark shades at the sight of her.

"Excuse me a moment your majesty." Jackson quickly closed the door.

Johnson and Thompson rushed to him.

"What's going on?" Thompson asked.

"The princess is here!" Jackson said excitedly.

"No shit?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah no shit!" Jackson exclaimed.

The three of them peeked out the keyhole and there she was in the flesh. Now they were thinking as what to do about that pest called Smith ...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jackson checked himself one last time in the mirror as he combed his hair and straightened his suit. Johnson and Thompson did some last minute primping themselves before he opened the door. The three agents took a deep breath as Jackson put his hand on the knob. He opened the door to find Queen Machina, Princess Kestra, and Agents J & K. Jackson smiled pleasantly at the group as he bowed. A few moments later Johnson and Thompson bowed as well.

"Good afternoon Queen Machina. We are honored to have you visit the agency." Jackson said.

"And the pleasure is all ours. I believe you know Princess Kestra of Zion?" Machina said.

"Yes, we were at your birthday ball last night. It's is such a pleasure to meet you." Jackson answered as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you." Kestra told him. "But I hope that maybe you gentlemen could help me."

She took out the earpiece and showed it to the three agents and then she continued to speak.

"You see I am trying to find the owner of this. Every man in the mega city, human and program alike, has gotten their brain scrambled when we have put this on them." Kestra explained.

"And?" Thompson asked as he raised one eyebrow through his dark shades.

"Meaning only one thing, the man I met was an agent program, which led us to you." Kestra said.

"And what do you plan to do when you find him?" Johnson asked.

"I plan to marry him." Kestra answered.

The three agents looked at each other.

"Can you excuse us a second?" Jackson said.

Jackson motioned for the other two to join him in the other room, they followed.

"Okay guys we have a situation here, there's a chance that ear piece could be our meal ticket if you know what I mean." Jackson said.

"Well she did say she was in the company of what she believed to be an agent program. So you know what that means ?" Johnson asked.

"That means that either one of us could try it on and not be affected?" Thompson asked.

"Exactly." Jackson answered.

"What about Smith?" Thompson was concerned.

"Yeah, isn't he an agent program too?"

"Hey the way I see it, we're the upgrades. I mean seriously you guys. I'm willing to bet it will fry his brain like it did all the others. Besides he wasn't even there last night." Jackson answered.

"Well I guess you're right." Johnson said.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" Thompson asked.

"Yeah, I say we go for it. Besides Smith won't be back for a long time. I sent him out on a very long errand and it will be hours before he gets back." Jackson said with an evil grin.

"Sweet!" Johnson and Thompson said at the same time.

The terrible trio returned to door way and let the princess and her friends in. Jackson showed them to the living room as they all stepped inside took their seats.

"Can we offer you anything to drink?" Jackson asked the royal entourage.

"Oh no I'm fine." Kestra answered.

"I'll pass as well thanks." Machina said.

"Y'all got a bathroom? That Starbucks is just goin' right through me right now." Agent J said.

"Uh, yes down the hall and to the right." Thompson told him.

"Thanks man." Agent J said as he quickly got up and headed to the bathroom.

The agents and the entourage were pleasantly chatting wen a few moments later Agent J poked his head out of the bathroom.

"You don't wanna come in here for awhile man. It's not pretty. Just thought I'd warn y'all ... ya know just in case."

Agent J poked his head back into the bathroom and the group heard a flush.

"AWWW DAMN!" Came a shout from the bathroom.

The group looked towards the bathroom. A few moments later, they could hear sounds of a plunger and water splashing. A few moments later Agent J walked out.

"What happened in there?" Agent K asked.

"It was nothing I could not handle K. The situation is now under control. I would just suggest that y'all don't go in there for awhile. But everything is cool." Agent J said.

"Well shall we get this over with?" Jackson said in an annoyed tone.

Jackson was already annoyed with Agent J's flatulence and was afraid to see the damage that was done to the bathroom. No matter, when Smith got back, he would clean it up. That was what he was good for anyway.

"Okay well let's do this." Kestra said.

She removed the earpiece that Jackson and put the one that Smith left behind in his ear. She waited for a few moments, and then she heard a crackling sound as Jackson started to twitch. Not less than a second later, his hair stood on end and smoke blew from his mouth like he was on fire.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Jackson yelled as he screamed in pain.

Kestra quickly took it off. By the time she took it off Jackson, his hair looked like the head of a troll doll as it stuck straight up. Johnson and Thompson could not help but suppress a laugh as they covered their mouths. Kestra looked to the other two agents. Johnson summoned up his courage and stepped forward. He remove his earpiece and let her put it on him. Just like Jackson before nothing happened at first and then the crackling started again.

"Oh my God! This hurts! Ahhhh!" Johnson was screaming in agony as his body convulsed.

Kestra took it off of him and moved on to Thompson who also removed his earpiece.

"Maybe third time is a charm." Kestra said out loud to herself.

She placed it in his ear, he sat calmly for a few minutes and just like the two before him, the crackling started again and it would not be long before he too screamed in agony. Kestra with a deep sigh removed it from him and she sat back down. Now sitting before were three men in dark suits with really big afros that were a result of the shock.

"Well thank you for your time gentlemen." She said sadly.

The group made their exit out the door until Smith showed up with a huge load of dry cleaning. Smith recognized her right away and started to bow.

"Oh your majesty, we didn't know you were coming." Smith apologized.

"And you are?" Kestra asked.

"Smith." He answered.

The three now afroed agents were looking at each other wondering what to do next.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jackson who was still spitting smoke from his mouth started to speak.

"Oh your majesty, you really don't want to waste your time with him. He really wasn't at the ball last night."

"I think the orders were that EVERY man in the mega city was to try it on." Agent K answered Jackson in a stern tone.

"Yeah." Agent J chimed in.

She turned to Smith again and held up the earpiece.

"I'm looking for the owner of this." She told him.

Smith looked at it for a second.

"Did you have any luck finding him?" He asked.

"Not yet." She answered.

And then he looked over at his fellow agents who now had smoke rising from their hair.

"What happened to them?"

"They weren't the owner. Every time a man tried it on, they got the same result." She told him.

"Oh, well, I'm willing to take a gamble. How about I try it on." He offered.

Kestra looked the other agents.

"Sure it's his funeral if he wants to try the damned thing on." Jackson said.

"Yeah let him try it on." Johnson chimed in.

The three agents looked at each other thinking that Smith would meet the same fate as they all did when they tried it on. Kestra carefully put it on his ear and everyone held their breath. There was no crackling and no smoke coming from his ears. Instead a green light encased his whole body like a cocoon and everyone in the room watched as the light faded and Smith stood there in the suit he wore to the ball the night before. Agents Jackson, Johnson, and Thompson looked at him in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Jackson shouted.

"No way!" Thompson and Johnson said.

Kestra smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"I knew I'd find you again." She said and then they kissed some more.

Agent J was wiping a tear from underneath his sunglasses as Smith continued kissing the princess.

"J are you crying?" K asked.

"No man, I just got something in my eye." J said.

Machina handed him a tissue. The three agents sat on the couch with their arms folded. Jackson, Johnson and Thompson all looked as if they were about to cry.

"This isn't fair." Jackson said

"Yeah we're the upgrades!" Johnson sniffled.

"That sucks!" Thompson said as he burst into tears.

And then all three agents burst into tears like the big spoiled babies they really were. She broke her kiss from Smith and looked at terrible trio.

"What was your relation to these men?" She asked.

"I was their servant." Smith told her.

"Well you don't have to be anymore." Kestra told him lovingly.

"Well there is one slight problem though." Machina said.

"Oh yeah, the princess is a child of Zion and Smith is a program." Agent K said.

"So what are we going to do?" Kestra asked.

"I believe there's something I can do."

The group looked at Neo who was now in the middle of the room.

"And you are?" Machina asked.

"I'm Smith's Fairy God Father. Who the hell were you expecting? Glenda the Good Witch? But you can call me Neo."

He handed Smith a blue pill.

"Now with this you will finally be able to join Kestra in Zion." Neo told him.

He took the pill from his hand and looked at it and then at Kestra. Everyone in the room watched him as they held their breath. He turned to Machina.

"If I choose to go to Zion, there is one thing that I ask."

"And what is that?" Machina asked.

And then he looked at his fellow agents as he spoke.

"That you give my fellow agent programs the same courtesy that they have given me when I was in their service." He said with a grin.

The terrible trio looked at him and gulped at the same time knowing that pay backs were a bitch. Machina looked at them with a wicked grin.

"You know I am needing some new houseboys." And then she looked at Smith. "Done."

And with that he took the blue pill.

A few months later, the royal wedding of Princess Kestra to the former agent program who was now Prince Smith took place in kingdom of Zion and everyone except agents Jackson, Johnson and Thompson who were now Machina's houseboys lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
